Find Her
by NYKIDDO
Summary: 50 years after Edward leaves he decides he needs to see Bella one more time. He gets the Locator to find her for her. What kind of surprise is he in for?
1. Intro

EPOV

It had been 50 years since I had last seen Bella. Heard her laugh. Saw her smile. Kissed her. Told her I loved her. I just needed to see her, even if it was only one more time. She probably doesn't even love me anymore. She's probably married with kids. I mean, she's like 68 now. She has to have found someone. I would look for her so I could just see her again, but I wouldn't even know where to look.

So now I just sit here. Moping in my room and watching TV. Then I saw it, the answer to all my problems. The Locater. The Locator is a man who helps people find lost friends and loved ones. He could help me. He could find Bella…. I could see Bella again. I got up and ran down stairs to tell my family my plan.

REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV

I ran down stairs as fast as I could to find everyone in the living room. They all gave me a weird look. Probably because I only left my room to hunt, and since I just hunted yesterday, I didn't need to hunt.

"Hey look," Emmett said, "Cinderella came out of her castle."

"Shut up," I said. I looked over at the rest of the family; "I need to talk to you guys about something."

Esme and Carlisle looked kind of scared. "Go on, Son," Carlisle said.

"I need to see Bella again," I said, they all gave to a sympathetic look, even Rosalie! "I don't care if I only see her one more time. I just need to see her."

"Edward," Carlisle said, "Bella's 68 now. Do you really think that's a good idea? How would you even find her?"

"I don't care how old she is!" I said, "There's this guy, they call him The Locator. He has a TV show where he finds lost loved ones for people. I could meet with him and see if he'll find her for me."

"Edward, how are you going to explain knowing a 68 year old woman 50 years ago?" he asked, "Everyone sees you as 17."

"I'll make up some lie," I said, "I just need to see her, Carlisle…. Please."

He was quiet for a second. "If you really need to do this, go a head," he said, "We all miss Bella, but we can't have the world knowing what we are."

"I know," I said, "I just… I need her here. I miss her."

Esme got up and hugged me, "I know you miss her," she said, "We all miss Bella. She was like part of this family."

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

Two days later The Locator came to our house and sat down with Carlisle, Esme, and me.

"My assistant said that you have a very… odd situation," he said, "You want me to find a girl for you but you don't want me to put if on TV."

"Yes," Carlisle said.

He was quiet for a minute, "Tell me about this girl," he said.

Carlisle looked at me. "Her name's Isabella Swan," I said, "She goes by Bella though. She's always been a really close friend of the family. We all love her. We miss her so much, we just need her back. Or just see her."

He nodded, "I'm not sure how I can find her with such little information," he said.

"Please," Esme said, "Try." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Please just find her," I said quietly.

"I'll try my best," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

A week went by before we met back up with The Locator. This time we all met up with him at park. I have know idea why he chose that place, but he did.

When we got the he was waiting for us. We introduced him to everyone else. "So I've done a lot of research because I didn't have much information to go on. You guys were so upset about wanting to see her though so I've done my best," he said, "And I found Bella." Everyone gasped and my whole world froze.

"You found her?" I asked, being the only one able to speak again.

He smiled, "Yes I did," he said, "I met up with her and talked to her. When I asked if she remember you guys she said yes. She said that you guys were like her family and when you moved she was completely devastated. She said that she never really got over the fact that you guys moved. Even today she cries over it." I was so upset by the fact that she still cries over my stupidity.

"When I told her you guys were looking for her she cried," he said, "She couldn't believe you guys still wanted to know where she was or even see her. I asked Miss. Swan if she would like to see you guys and she agreed." My dead heart came to life when I heard that she agreed to see us.

"She agreed?" Alice asked through tearless sobs.

"Yes she did," he said, "She's here right now." Then he turned around to a car in the parking lot behind him. He waved his hand in a motion as if he was saying, "come now". The back door to the car opened and Bella stepped out. Except the weird thing was that this Bella wasn't the 68-year-old Bella we had expected. The Bella who walked out of this car was wearing purple skinny jeans and a black tank top with a pair of black sneakers. This was the 18-year-old Bella I left back in Forks…

REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

When Bella stepped out of the car everyone gasped. "Oh my God," I heard Esme say. I heard all the girls crying tearless sobs. Bella looked up at us and smiled. When our eyes connected I saw that she was still hurt. I'm not exactly sure how she was still 18 or what had happened to her but at the moment that didn't matter. I just needed to hold her in my arms.

I started walking toward her and she stopped walking for a second and then she ran to my arms. She through her arms around my neck and her legs went around my waist. She buried her face in my shoulder and I buried my face in her hair. I could hear her soft cries.

"I missed you so much, Bella," I said.

"I missed you too, Edward," she said through her tears, "You have know idea how much."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I said.

We stood there for god only knows how long. Then my family came up behind me, "Don't hog the Bella!" Emmett said. I chuckled and gently placed her on her feat. Bella hugged everyone else and they all told her how much they'd missed her.

**(A/N) Should I continue this** **story some more or should I just end it here? You pick. I'll post what's going to happen with it in about a week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I got enough reviews and people liking this story, that I'm going to continue this!**

**EPOV**

I went to thank The Locator and realized he was gone. I looked back at Bella. "Come to our house?" I asked. She nodded. I led her over to my car and everyone else climbed into their separate cars.

We pulled up to the house. We went inside and saw everyone sitting on the couch. "So, Bella," Esme said, "How are you still 18?"

Bella smiled, "It's a really long story," she said.

"We want to know," I said.

"Okay," she said, "When you guys left I was devastated. I felt like part of me left with you. The one-day I decided to go on a walk, clear my head. While I was walking Victoria found me. She attacked me, and she planned on killing me, but Jake saved me."

Bella's head was looking down by the end of her story, "Bella," I said, turning her head to me, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she said.

"No it's not," I said, "I only left to protect you, Bella. I was going to stay out of your life but I couldn't take it anymore. I need you, Bella. I love you." Bella was speechless.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

"_It's fine," she said._

_"No it's not," I said, "I only left to protect you, Bella. I was going to stay out of your life but I couldn't take it anymore. I need you, Bella. I love you." Bella was speechless._

**BPOV**

He loved me? That's not possible. "What?" I asked.

"I love you," he said.

"But you left," I said.

"I left to protect you," he said, "I never wanted to leave you, Bella. I just wanted you to have a normal life."

"Then why did you want to see me again?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry… Again… Stupid power…

"Because I needed to see you just one more time," he said, "I promised I'd leave you alone but I couldn't help you. I just needed to see you." This time I couldn't help it, I felt tears falling down my face. "Don't cry, Bella! Wait, how are you crying?"

"It's part of my power," I said, softly.

"Of course Bella gets a cool power," Emmett mumbled.

"That's because Bella's cooler than you," Rose said. I laughed.

"What's your power, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I control the weather," I said, "Since tears is water I can cry." I was about to say something to Edward when my phone rang.

_Shout shout shout it_  
_From the roof top let it out_  
_Shout shout shout it_  
_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do_  
_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it_  
_From the roof top let it out_  
_Shout shout shout it_  
_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do,_  
_It's so hard to shout it out to you_  
_(So hard to shout it out to you)_

I groaned and answered it. "Hannah! Could you stop changing my ring tones?" I said. Hannah's my sister, so to speak. I live with her and our other brothers and sisters.

"Get here now," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Just get here!" she said, "No questions!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I said. I hung up and looked at them, "I have to go," I said.

"Bella," Edward said, "I really need to talk to you though."

I mentally battled with myself. I really just wanted to tell him no, but then again I didn't. I sighed, "Give me your phone," I said. He handed it to me and I put my number in it. Then I called my phone so I had his number.

"I'll call you after I deal with what's going on at home," I said. He didn't look like he believed me, "I promise," I said as I walked out the door.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I drove home as fast as I could. I tried as hard as I could not to think about what was going on with Edward. He actually loved me. Is that possible? I mean he had always said he loved me, but it just never made sense for him to love me. That's why I believed him.

I pulled up to my house and went inside to have a lamp being through at my head. "What the hell!" I said.

"Sorry, Bells. I missed," my brother, Justin, said.

"Really now!" I said.

"Help!" Hannah yelled. I put my hand up and made it so wind would blew the demon outside. Then I made him get struck by lightning.

"Good job," Hannah said. I live with my new family now, Hannah, Justin, and Mark. They're my best friends. They're not vampires though, they're witches. They fight demons to help the world. I help them sometimes, as you can see.

We all went inside and sat one the couch. "So how did it go?" Mark asked.

"Alright," I said, "They were so shocked to see me still 18." They laughed, "Also, Edward said he still loved me. He said that he never stopped loving me. That he left to protect me."

"He did what?" Justin said, "Oh hell no! Mark lets go. We're going to jump him." They started to walk out the door.

"No!" I said, "He's a vampire, you'll get hurt."

"Well," Hannah said, "What are you going to do?"

"Talk it out I guess," I said, "I promised I'd call him."

"So," Justin said.

"I'm going to call him," I said, getting up and going to my room.

I flipped out my phone and hit Edward's name. He answered on the second ring, "Bella," he said. He sounded relived.

"Hey," I said, "You sound like you didn't think I'd call."

"I didn't," he said, "And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"I said I would," I said.

"I know," he said, "Did you get everything sorted out at home?"

"Yeah," I said, "Everything's good now."

"Great," he said, "Bella, I really need to talk to you."

"Talk," I said.

"In person," he said, "Please, Bella."

I didn't say anything for a minute, "Come over," I said.

"Where do you live?" he asked, immediately. I gave him my address. "I'll be there in about ten minutes," he said.

"Okay," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I jumped in my car and drove to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and a girl with long brown hair opened the door, "Hi," she said, "You must be Edward."

"Hi," I said, with a small smile.

"Come on in," she said, "Bells! There's someone here for you!"

Bella came walking down the stairs. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey," she said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Hey," I said.

"Oh. This is my sister Hannah," she said, pointing to the girl who answered the door, "And that's my brother's, Justin and Mark." Reading Mark and Justin's mind I knew they didn't like me.

I think Bella knew that too, because she grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs, "Okay, lets go," she said. When she grabbed my hand I felt a shock through my hand.

Bella felt it too. She looked back at me, but she never let go of my hand. She led me up to, what I'm guessing was her room. She let go of my hand.

"Sorry about them," she said, "Their kind of protective."

"It's fine," I said. I walked around the room a little and looked at pictures. She walked over and sat on her bed. "What are they?" I asked.

Bella stared at me for a minute, "What?" she asked.

"Well their not human and their not vampire," I said, "So what are they?"

"They're witches," she whispered.

"Witches?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "At the age of like 20 they stop aging. They fight demons and stuff. Sometimes I have to help."

"Was that you emergency?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over and sat next to her. "We need to talk, Bella," I said.

"I know," she said softly.

"Bella," I said, "I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't think you'd believe me. I love you so much. I want to be with you. I know you probably hate me, but I just want you to know that I still love you. I always have and I always will. That's why I wanted to find you, to just see you one more time." I saw tears in her eyes, "Please don't cry, Bella," I said.

"I want to be with you, Edward," she said, "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Bella, I will never hurt you again," I said, "And I'll spend entirety trying to prove that to you."

She didn't say anything for a minute, "I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too, Bella," I said. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. I moaned against her lips, man I missed this. I had her pinned to the bed, kissing her, when the door swung open.

"Oh hell no!"

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Previously**

"_I love you too, Bella," I said. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. I moaned against her lips, man I missed this. I had her pinned to the bed, kissing her, when the door swung open._

"_Oh hell no!"_

**BPOV**

I turned to see who came in and I saw Justin standing at the door, and he looked pissed. "Justin," I said, "Get out."

"No!" he said, "You are not aloud to be with him."

"Says who?" I yelled, jumping off the bed.

"Me," he said.

"I don't care," I said. I put up my hand and made the wind blow so he would fly out the door. Then I closed the door and locked it.

I turned and looked at Edward, "Brothers," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, "I know what you mean," he said.

I grabbed my keys. "Lets go to your place," I said, "I'll follow you so I don't have to leave my car here."

"I'm sorry about him," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "He's my brother."

"Yeah," he said, "But I'm the reason he's mad."

I kissed him, "Don't worry about it," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I kept looking at Bella in my rearview mirror. She was driving a blue Camaro, but that's beside the point. She was beautiful. I could watch her all day.

I saw her pick up her phone. A minute later mine rang, I smiled, "Yes, Love" I said.

I saw her smile, "Watch the road," she said. Then she hung up. I looked in the mirror again and she smiled at me. I saw her put the phone to her ear again. This time it looked like she was yelling. Then I saw her hang up the phone and through it into the back seat of the car. She looked pissed.

When we pulled in I got out and ran to her car and opened her door. She had her head on the steering wheel. "Hey," I said, lifting her head to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"My sister just called and yelled at me," she said, "They're all pissed at me for leaving."

"Do you want to go back?" I asked, in my head I was praying she'd say no.

"Hell no," she said, that answer's good too, "I'd rather not be there so they can yell in my face."

"Wanna come inside," I said.

"They probably hate me," she said.

"Why would they hate you?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you guys in years and I ran out during our little meeting thing," she said.

"They don't hate you," I said, "Now come inside." I leaned down and picked her up.

She screamed, "Put me down!" she yelled.

"Nope," I said, walking toward the house.

"Put me down," she said.

"No," I said. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Please…. Eddie," she said, almost like she was trying to piss me off.

"I don't care if_ you _call me that," I said, "It's actually kind of hot when you say it." I heard a lot of laughing.

Bella and I looked up and saw my family. They were laughing hysterically at Bella and me.

"That was to good," Emmett said, "Please tell me someone got that on tape." Bella groaned and buried her face in my chest. I smiled.

"Can you put me down now?" she mumbled into my chest.

"No," I said her ear.

She looked at me and smiled, "Don't make me use my powers on you," she said.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"You're probably right," she said, "But I'll use them on myself."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Edward," Esme said, "Put her down. I want to hug her. We haven't seen her in years."

I sighed, "Fine," I said. I put her down and she went and hugged everyone.

…..

Bella and I were lying on the couch down stairs when Emmett ran in and tapped Bella's shoulder, "Tag!" he said, "You're it!" Then he ran out.

"What the hell?" I said.

Bella laughed and then hit my shoulder, "You're it," she said. Then she got up and ran. I smiled and ran after her. She ran out the front door.

I ran out there and, when I was about grab her, I saw water go up underneath her so she was floating on water.

"That's awesome!" I heard Emmett yell.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I can control water and stuff… Remember?" she said.

"You've done that before right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. Then she came to the ground.

"That was awesome," I said. She laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

After the game of tag we went inside. We all sat on the couch and talked. I was talking to Alice and then I leaned against Edward. I heard him stop talking to Emmett and look down at me. Then I felt his arms go around my waist so I was cuddled into his side. I felt his lips touch my head.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled, "Come back to the conversation!"

I laughed, "He's mine," I said, moving closer to him.

"Come one!" Emmett said.

"You know you missed me," I said.

"That's besides the point," Emmett said.

I laughed. "She totally has you rapped around here finger," Jasper said, "You are so whipped."

"I am not," he said.

"She just made you stop talking in the middle of you sentence just by touching you," he said.

"She did n-" I reached up touched his face. He stopped talking and turned and looked down into my eyes.

"I thought you weren't whipped," I said.

"Wait!" he said, "Damn… Okay maybe I am." I laughed and kissed him, "If I say that I'm whipped again will you kiss me again?"

I laughed and pulled away, but he pulled me back. "You're not aloud to move," he said.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me," he said. I smiled. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," Jasper said.

"Bella here?" it was Mark.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Edward got up and went to the door. "She's not here," he said.

"I know she's here," Mark said.

"Then why would you ask if she was?" Jasper asked.

Mark sighed, "Fine," he said, "Can I talk to Bella?"

I got up and walked to the door. I grabbed Edward's hand, "It's fine," I said, I looked at Mark, "How did you find me?"

"A spell," he said.

"There's a spell for that?" I asked.

"There's a spell for everything," he said, "I just cast a spell to find a sibling."

"Oh," I said.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, I looked at Edward, "I'll be right back." He nodded and kissed my head.

"Bella," Mark said when we got outside, "You know we love you. That's why we got mad about this. We wouldn't get made about you being with him if we didn't care. We just don't trust him. He hurt you."

"I trust him," I said, "I'm going to be with Edward weather you support me or not, but I'd rather that you did."

He was quiet, "If you think this is what's best then I trust you," he said, "I support you."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks," I said. I led him inside and introduced him to everyone.

Mark shook Edward's hand, "I've heard about what happened in the past," Mark said, "But if she trust you, so do I. Also, I guess if you spent time to look for her, that must mean something."

Edward smiled, "I really do love your sister," he said.

Mark smiled, "I know," he said, "I'll talk to the others about you."

Edward smiled, "Thanks," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**MPOV (Mark's POV)**

I got back to the house and was a little nervous of what they'd say. None of them wanted me to go after her. They said if she wanted to leave, let her, but that's wrong. She's our little sister!

I know the reason they don't approve of Edward, but Bella's a big girl. I think she can look after herself.

I walked in and Hannah started yelling, "What did we tell you!"

"I'm sorry," I said, "But she's our sister."

"What did she say?" Justin asked.

"She said she loves him," I said, "I really think we should give him a chance. He may not have a good rep, but he's trying. He did all of this just to find her."

"He hurt her!" Hannah said.

"Don't you think he disserves a second chance?" I asked.

"No!" Hannah said.

"You gave Justin a second chance," I said. Justin froze.

"That's different," Hannah said softly.

"Is it?" I said, "He hurt you. He cheated on you and you gave him a second chance, because you two love each other. That's why you took him back, love. Bella and Edward obviously love each other like the two of you. Don't you think Edward can get a second chance too?"

They were quiet, "I guess when you put it that way…" Hannah said. I just smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I was sitting at the Cullen's when Mark came back. He had Justin and Hannah with him. "I told you I'd talk to them," he said.

I smiled and ran over and hugged him, "You're the best brother ever," I said.

"I know," he said laughing. Then I went and hugged Hannah and Justin.

"Sorry for before," Justin said to Edward.

Edward smiled, "I understand," he said.

"You did this for her?" Alice asked Mark.

"Of course," he said.

"You are way to sweet to be single," she said.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I said, everyone laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Finished

**(A/N) **

**Just wanted to say this storied over… Sorry :(**

**~NYKIDDO~**


End file.
